finally home
by xlilyx
Summary: its ginny's 19th birthday and she gets a nice surprise to find the war over and her three favoirite people home at last. bit fluffy lol


Ginny Weasley was miserable. It was her 19th birthday she had her family around her a large pile of just opened presents and a special birthday tea in front of her. She was not miserable because of what she had in front of her or the people around her, she was miserable because of the people who couldn't be there. The people who she loved so much, her brother, her best friend and her ex-boyfriend who promised that they would all be home for her 17th birthday. But here she was again. She had gotten her hopes up that today might be the day that they come home. She hated this war and everything about it. She wanted it to end.

Her mother put a large birthday cake in front of her.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," she said in a way which made Ginny roll her eyes. Did her mother still think that she was nine? Despite feeling stupid she obliged half heartedly if only to not hurt her mother's feelings. As she blew out her candles she wished for the same thing that she did every year since their departure. She wished for her friends and brother to return home safe…soon.

After they had finished their cake she muttered something about being really tired because of a long day at work and wanting to go to bed. Her family let her go. They thought that she needed some alone time to contemplate her feelings.

As soon as she got into her room she threw herself on the bed ant took out her scrapbook from under her pillow. She turned to the first page which had one word across it: Memories. Under this headline was a picture of her, Harry, Ron and Hermione on the day of her oldest brothers wedding, the day that they left. She turned the pages slowly looking at each picture of them all. Most of the early ones had her and her brother in them with Harry and Hermione in only a couple. This was because these were when she was between the ages of ten and thirteen. The further she got into the book the more all four of them were together.

Half way through the book she found the picture of hers and Harry's first kiss. She looked at it for a few seconds and burst into tears. She thought of the short time that they had spent together. Memories were racing in her mind. Their first kiss, those nights curled up on the sofa in each others arms, those stolen moments in empty classrooms after dark and those moments in that summer of Bill and Fleur's wedding. She remembered his birthday when she had given him a replica of this scrapbook as a 'remember me present. With these happy memories came tears of happiness and joy but also sadness and anger. She couldn't help but think that he had forgotten about her and the promise that he would come back to her to begin a new life together. She could not help but think that he hadn't made it. With these thoughts she fell into an uneasy sleep, a sleep that was filled with dreams of the best and worst kind.

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the front of the burrow just beyond the gate. It was quarter to eleven and there was something about the house that seemed welcoming. When they passed through the gate the welcoming sent of one of Mrs Weasley's roast dinners filled their noses. They knew that dinner was long over and if they were lucky everyone was in bed asleep.

Of course they were not lucky and Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat at the kitchen table with Bill and Charlie discussing how much longer this war was going to last.

"It can't last much longer surly," said Charlie.

"It will last as long as it lasts," Mrs Weasley was saying. "I just hope that they hurry up and end it because I want my baby boy home safely and Harry and Hermione."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with grins on their faces. Everyone around the table was silent nodding in agreement with Mrs Weasley.

"Well you're in luck then aren't you," said Harry with a grin on his face next to Ron and Hermione.

Mrs Weasley gave a little scream of joy and started to run towards them but Mr Weasley stopped her and pointed his wand at the three of them.

"Ron why was I so furious at the twins that I grounded them for a month when you were nine?" he asked.

"Because you caught them trying to make an unbreakable vow with me," Ron said amused.

Mr Weasley nodded and turned his wand on Harry.

"Harry what was the first question I ever asked you the first time you were here?"

"'Who are you? " he said also with an amused expression.

He nodded and rounded on Hermione.

"Hermione…"

"What did you do on your first night here?" Bill asked helping his farther.

Hermione turned red and said, "I recited the first page of Hogwarts a history to Ginny."

Mr Weasley looked at Bill who nodded to say that's right then Mrs Weasley gave them all a bone crushing hug.

She then bustled about the kitchen to make sandwiches while muttering about them being far too thin. Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley watched her in amusement while the other three sat down at the table talking quietly amongst themselves. Mrs Weasley put down three plates with sandwiches on each. She then sat down opposite them watching them as they ate.

When they had finished she shooed them upstairs to get a good nights sleep. Sleep however was far from Harry's mind. He lagged behind Ron and Hermione on their way up to his attic bedroom. When they reached the first floor Harry stopped outside Ginny's bedroom.

"I will see you guys later, there is something that I have to do."

Hermione nodded her understanding and dragged Ron towards his bedroom saying that when they get there they will celebrate properly. Harry watched Ron's face turn red and a goofy grin spread across his face. He then turned towards the door and opened it.

Ginny was woken by the closing of her bedroom door. She heard shuffling feet and a tall dark silhouette. She reached for her wand on her bedside table and pointed it at the intruder.

"Who are you? Show yourself," she said her fear mounting.

"It's me Gin, I'm back," the person said stepping into the light of her candle.

Ginny thought she may have imagined it. He was here?

"What did I give you for your seventeenth birthday?"

"A scrapbook filled with pictures of you and me with Ron and Hermione, and a kiss to remember you by."

She could see love and amusement in his eyes. She then threw down her wand and ran to him. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as if she would never let go again.

"Is it over?" she asked, looking into his deep green eyes. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much tragedy in its short lifetime.

"Yes Gin, I'm back for good now," he answered.

"Oh Harry, they are the words that I have been dreaming about for years," she whispered pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. When breathing became a problem they broke apart.

"I've got you something for your birthday," he said gesturing for her to sit on the bed. When she did so he sat next to her and gave her an envelope. In it was a card that said happy birthday on it. Inside the card there was another envelope. This one was empty.

Ginny looked at him clearly puzzled. "What's with the empty envelope?"

"In that envelope is everything I ever wanted for you." He saw that she was still puzzled.

"But there is nothing in it."

"Exactly. Nothing. That means no Voldemort, no death eaters, no complications and nothing else standing in our way to a happy future. If you will have me back of co-" he never got to finish his sentence because Ginny had one again pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked after she had pulled away.

"Yes I think that it does," he answered with a grin. "So I now have something else that I would like to ask you."

"Oh and what would that be?" she asked playfully.

Harry got off the bed and got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show a diamond ring.

"Ginny will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?"

Ginny couldn't speak. She stared at the box for a second then nodded to Harry. He got up and sat down on the bed next to her and slid the ring on her finger. They then looked into each others eyes and slowly leant in for a long, slow, passionate kiss.

Ginny picked up her wand from the bed and cast a silencing charm on her door. Harry looked at her suspiciously. Ginny gave him a mischievous smile and sat on his lap.

"You don't expect me to not welcome you home properly do you?" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice at Harry's surprised expression. She giggled and started to kiss him again. She had just started to undo his buttons when a banging was heard from upstairs, followed by "Ron harder, harder," and a, "Oh god Hermione."

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Mood spoiler." Ginny said trying to keep the amusement out of her voice but not succeeding.

"Wait I'll handle this," said Harry with a mischievous look on his face. He then pointed his wand at the ceiling and said "Expecto Patronum." A silver shadow burst from his wand and went up through the ceiling.

They waited for a second before Harry's voice filled the house. "There's a silencing charm for a reason Ron."

Then about thirty seconds after this Harry heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs towards Ginny's bedroom. Harry quickly stood up and cast an impenetrable charm on the door. The door knob turned and there was a thud which was clearly Ron trying to ram the door down.

"HARRY POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Ron shouted through the door.

Harry removed Ginny's charm and shouted, "Ok if you can get through the door."

This remark earned a loud giggle from Ginny as Ron tried to break down the door again. After around half an hour of banging and shouting Ron gave up and finally went back to bed. Ginny also muttered something about being tired and pulled Harry into bed with her. They fell asleep in each others arms where they belonged.

* * *

again this was just random. bit of fluff rather than my usual drama lol. please review and tell me what you think because siye denied this on their website so if anything give my sympathy reviews lol. you know im only kidding (but not about the reviews lol) 


End file.
